In a communication system, a terminal transmits control information to a base station by using a resource allocated from the base station. In this case, the control information may be transmitted to the base station by using an allocated resource in a physical (PHY) layer, or may be transmitted by using a protocol data unit (PDU) in a medium access control (MAC) layer.
However, when transmission is performed only in the physical (PHY) layer, contents that can be transmitted is limited since only control information that is predefined with the base station can be transmitted to the base station.
In addition, when the transmission is performed by using a PDU in the MAC layer, resource allocation request and its allocation are additionally required and a MAC header portion of a general PDU requires a large amount of capacity for transmission of the PDU, which is substantially irrelevant to control information.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.